Talk:Strider
I Desided to go with Moa Bird as a pet for secondary Rander on my Warrior.. I think it was lvl 11 (not entirely positive) It turned into a playful Strider.. Dont know may be glitch or can someone conferm this? Thanks Inde * Inde Structable - 20 W/* Inde Sputed - 17 R/W Inde Sposed - 20 E/* Inde Go - 20 MO/R : Na: : Melendru's Stalker -> Playful Stalker : Strider -> Moa 212.158.245.101 06:06, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Spawning Striders near the Beautifull Feather? I went to the feather and attacked a Strider. All of the other Striders there went hostile to me. However, when I killed one or more, no agressive striders spawned. I tried this multiple times. If no one objects today, I will remove the note or edit it to say that all nearbe Striders go hostile when one is attacked. 23:31, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Strider Name Reverting The following was posted on the article, and the original text removed. I don't have a pet Strider/Moa Bird, so cannot verify myself - just moving the comment to the discussion page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:08, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Information regarding Strider names to revert to Moa Bird after /petname reseting is incorrect. The name stays Strider, with it's proper evolution. :per history page, comment was posted by User:71.133.41.108 @ 19:06, June 8, 2006 (CDT) ::Can someone please check this, we don't want to be wrong. --Karlos 02:27, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::yes the striders in pre-searing DO change to moa bird when you first type /namepet. although they have all the characteristics of a strider(ex: height), i did it on my ranger and was so disappointed.-- Samurai snack 14:36, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::Using /namepet in post works like it always does... ::: :::Screen taken from outside Amnoon. If memory serves, the same goes for pre. --Waffo 13:49, 24 October 2006 (CDT) In pre-searing it has renamed my Strider as a Moa Bird and the /namepet command resets it to Moa Bird and now I'm just confused will it return to the correct name after it's first evolution? HoM Can someone tell me if the strider is different from the Moa Bird? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 14:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Bigger than a Moa Bird? Is this true? 122.104.228.149 15:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Yea, but if someone has a Hearty Moa, I can compare it in game with my Hearty Strider to be sure. Mr. Mango 22:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd really like to see a pic of that. I'm planning to keep a Strider as a pet on my Defender of Ascalon. RoseOfKali 20:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Lord of the Ring Reference Has anyone else noticed the possible reference to Lord of the Rings? When Frodo and the rest of the hobbits are waiting at a bar for Gandalf he notices a man watching him. He asks the barman who it is, the barman replies,"thats one of them rangers Striders the name" 03:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K :Wow... just wow... I sat there for a minute trying to think of something witty to say, but there's nothing that will do this justice, it's a gem all of its own. RoseOfKali 06:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've always known this, and in fact used it to my advantage when I made a LotR-themed joke skill. But I don't see many similarities between these Pre-Searing Moa Birds and the last King of Gondor... (T/ ) 08:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::They both have......flinty eyes? 14:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I meant the MOVIE Lord of the Rings, NOT the last King of Gondor. 03:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K ::::Your comprehension skills are beyond failcakes. 03:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Please tell me you've actually read the LotR books. (T/ ) 06:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Nope haven't read the books that is why i compared it to the movie, and probably why i am horribly confused with this conversation 02:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K :Second worst reference ever. --Joseph Leito 16:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::So what's the worst? 19:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Zaishen Menagerie Can this pet be added to the Menagerie? :Yes. It turns into a standard Moa Bird. RoseOfKali 03:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Evolution after death-leveling I just death-leveled a strider to lvl 20 in pre and charmed it. The problem is that it doesn't seem to have an evolution. I used /petname and /namepet to reset the name, but it still shows as Pet - Strider, without an evolution. Is this normal? 14:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It's Elder. I had the same thing. If you submit it into the Menagerie, it will unlock rank 6 Moa Bird, which is the same as an Elder, it just doesn't have a name. Also, if you check the amount of HP it has, it should match Elder, which would be 480. RoseOfKali 18:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, why didn't I think of just checking its HP. Thanks for pointing it out. 19:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC)